


Little Venus

by BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder



Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder/pseuds/BettlerWerdenFuerstenbrueder
Summary: So remote, so pleasant, so off the beaten track...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Little Venus

"I told you we should have gotten a room," said Susan, as they pulled into the Hi-Way Café. "It'll be well after midnight before we're home."

"So it'll be after midnight," said Barry. "We'll still have an extra day to unpack, or at least an extra afternoon. Come on, let's get some supper."

Barry went in ahead of Susan. The diner was empty but for one dour older man seated at the counter with a cigarette and a black coffee in a generous mug. The old man turned to Barry with a bored look on his face at first, until Barry took off his hat. Seeing this, the old man's eyes widened, and he adjusted his coat.

The old man watched as Susan shuffled in behind Barry, the two of them coming to the counter and sitting down a few seats away. "Boy, are you two lost!" the old man shouted.

"Huh?" said Barry, "what do you mean?" A cook stepped out from the kitchen.

"Let me guess," said the old man, "you're following the old bus route, so you can be in Boston by nine AM."

Barry shifted slightly, to put more surface area between Susan and the man. "I don't see what business that is of yours."

"Ross," said the cook with a smile, "remember you're a guest here." The cook then turned to Barry. "You'll have to forgive him. He's from Mars, you see."

Barry laughed. "Yeah, I'll bet he is."

"You two aren't actually trying to get to Boston, are you?"

"Nah. Just to Schenectady."

The cook shook his head. "Even so, you're out of luck. The other bridge went down five years ago." He took a few idle steps toward Ross. "Nine dead." He paced back toward the couple. "The county wouldn't rebuild after a thing like that. To tell the truth, we're better off without it."

"So that bridge back there is the only way off this island?"

"Afraid so. The bus goes down to Ithaca to cross now; that's probably your best bet."

"That'll add hours." The cook just shrugged. Barry sighed. "Well, honey, I guess we're getting a room after all." He turned back to the cook. "Know what's around?"

The cook winced. "I think you'd be better off staying in Ithaca."

"By the time we get there, no one will be open!"

"Tell you what, I know a place about halfway there. I'll call them right now so you can be sure they'll be there to let you in."

Just as the cook was picking up the phone, the door opened, and in walked three young women, a blonde and two brunettes. All eyes were drawn to them, especially Barry's, but the four pairs of eyes in the diner were all soon fixed on the nine eyes that adorned the three girls' faces. The shorter brunette frantically tried to rearrange her hair over her forehead, but the other two didn't bother, only staring at Barry and Susan.

"Earthlings!" shouted the three-eyed blonde.

"Earthlings," said the cook with a shrug.

"Earthlings," echoed Ross in a mocking tone, extending a third arm from his coat and using it to take a sip of coffee. Barry and Susan took tight hold of one another.

"So," said the cook as he hung up the phone unused. Seemingly in mild exasperation, he brushed his forehead, pushing his hat back on his head and revealing his own third eye. "I think you two will be spending the night in town after all." He smiled. "So what can I get you?"

Barry and Susan, a pair of newlyweds with an outdated map. A wrong turn after a romantic honeymoon has taken them further out of their way than any human has ever been - over twenty-five million miles out of their way, to be exact. At the last moment, the newlyweds have added one more destination to their itinerary: the Twilight Zone.


End file.
